The present invention relates to pliers having two plier arms which are connected to each other, the plier jaw being arranged above the region of intersection and grip sections being developed on the plier arms below the region of intersection, the one plier arm which is adjustable stepwise relative to the other plier arm in the region of intersection in order to change the size of the jaw of the pliers passing through a free space in the other plier arm, the pivot pin being guided in fitting manner in a bore hole in said other plier arm and being displaceable transverse to the longitudinal plane of the pliers and having two cross-sectional regions which are adjacent in the axial direction of the pivot pin, one of which regions, in coupled condition, enters into form-locked engagement with the profiled flanks of a slot (located within the region of intersection) in said one plier arm, and the thinner cross-sectional region being displaceable freely within said slot.
Pliers developed in this manner are known from EP 011 63 05 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,960), the pivot pin being formed of a profiled cross-sectional region for form-locked engagement in correspondingly developed flanks of a plier arm and of a substantially thinner cross-sectional region. On its end there is developed on the thinner cross-sectional region a stop collar which, upon actuation of the pivot pin in axial direction, strikes against an outer side, facing it, of another plier arm.